


Away from the Crown

by emptymasks



Series: to love a king [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, it could be read as whatever pairing you want, part one of who knows how many, parts of it could be seen as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You pledge yourself to him, / wordless oaths seeping through his pale skin / lost in the solitude of these vestigial nights / where you, only you, see him in all his sempiternal beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> so i can't write fanfiction so i wrote a poem instead  
> (it doesn't have to be about barduil if you don't want it to be)

 

You pledge yourself to him,  
Wordless oaths seeping through his pale skin  
Lost in the solitude of these vestigial nights  
Where you, only you, see him in all his sempiternal beauty.

His lassitude is a secret,  
One that is only for _your_ eyes, your ears, your mouth.  
You lock it away from prying eyes  
And with it you build a rampart around your heart.

Together you imbue entombed absolution,  
As the gossamer glamour fades away;  
His mellifluous murmuring of his mother tongue flows into you,  
And as his façade falls, in return you give him,  
_Everything_.

 

to love a king part i – away from the crown // rebecca p (emptymasks)


End file.
